A Strange Noise
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: "Yeah, I don't think you've ever been chased by a maniac with machetes.  But I have ninja skills, so don't worry."  Has that ever happened to you?  If not, read this story and review the adventure!  BTW, snippets of Electric Company!  Read and review!


A/N: This is a random story about Pok mon, but it also has other stuff, like the Electric Company, etc. This story was written by two authors the first is LinChungIsHot, and the second is her brother, NinjaFrog (he s not on fanfic). If you think the following story is weird and random, yet so touching and beautiful and it made you laugh so hard that you are crying because of the beautifulness, then please review and tell us what you thought. No flames, though, because if you do, I will hunt you down.

Either way, kisses and love from LinChungIsHot, and hi from NinjaFrog.

BTW, the p.o.v. in this story is a boy, kay?

Enjoy the following

Everybody has their strange moments. Whether it be something you want to die from, because it s embarrassing, or something that made you famous. Even I had my strange moment. I was normal I was so normal.

But he came and changed my life.

I was walking down Eterna City, minding my own business, going to the drugstore, when all of a sudden, um, something sharp skimmed past my ear, so close that it sliced the very air. I turned around, and I saw a dude wearing gangster clothes and a red hat backwards. He started to rap.

Get down, get up and get out, cause guess who s in town? It s me, hard G, and I made the guh sound, and everyone agrees I m a grumpy grouch. You better be afraid of my gargantuan growl!

Then a man, dressed in a pressed down blue shirt, white jeans, and an Italian hat backwards, walked up behind him. He was so gorgeous that my eyes started to tear up. And he said,

Gee, somebody needs to breathe, gentleman, no need to be mean, it s me, my name is soft G, and I generously rock the mic gently, when he said the last word, he used a high voice I m no giant bully; I m gentler than him. But don t test me, cause I ve been to the gymnasiim he kissed his muscles and then popped his head up when he realized his mistake oops, I mean gymnasium.

The gangster replied, Get outta my face; I hope you like gum! He started to smack on his gum very rudely and loudly.

My eyes were still watery. Why were these people rapping, and people on the streets were walking by like nothing was happening? Does this happen every single day?

The attractive man answered, When we were together in garbage and gauge. He s not even answering the gum question! What s his problem?

The gangster looked pissed. You better be on guard when we take the stage! No comment.

Together it s magic, murmured the beautiful man.

Then the gangster rubbed his chin. I guess I agree. Then they both said, Hard or soft, we both represent the G! The gangster crossed his arms to look cool, but he looked like a foolish young padawan. The stunning man clapped hands once, like a young child, and then together, hand in hand, they walked off into the sunset.

I should be the one holding hands with the beautiful man!  
And where did the sunset come from? I thought it was lunchtime. Hmmm

Anyways, I blinked my eyes and rubbed them, and magically, the two were gone. Thank god. I thought I was going crazy for a second. Phew.

Just when I was about to carry on, I spotted a dangerous looking man, wearing a leather jacket that looked like it was a few thousand years old and dark pants, and the strange thing was he was carrying a machete. He also had fourteen others in this big ugly, black bag over his shoulder. He was a buff man.

But compared to me, heh heh heh, uh

Never mind.

He met my eye with his dark, red eyes. Then he widened them. He pulled out another machete from his bag; he was now carrying two. I felt like saying hi to him, because I am so polite. Before I could make my move, (wiggles eyebrows) he growled an attack cry and then started to run after me like a maniac.

I screamed like a girl, whom I wish I was, turned on my heels, and started to run, and the people walking by were still oblivious to what was happening.

I pumped my legs as hard as I could, running down the street at a marathon pace. (In short, I was running not even a mile, or inch, per hour) Sad, I know, but don t make fun of me. I already do that to myself.

Luckily, or unluckily, I found a hole that was large enough to jump in. I know, it s a suicidal thought, but then again, so is a machete. I m so sure that you ve been chased by a machete maniac, huh? Yeah, that s right, so keep your mouth shut.

Without a thought in mind, and jumped down the hole.

It s pretty freaky down here.

First, I hit the ground in a bone-shattering speed, but my bones did not shatter. Mwe he. I know I need to work on my evil laugh.

Rolling the instant I hit the ground, at the bone-shattering speed, I got up and began to run, because the second I took off, a large, heavy figure fell in my spot. I think I heard a bone, or two, shatter. Oh yeah.

Then I said, You re fat.

He replied, Your mom. So original.

He got up with a Japanese growl and my eyes widened in horror as this twenty-gazillion pounded man started to run, and boy, he was fast for a fat man, unlike someone. I m not saying that I m fat or anything I m saying that .whatever.

Underground Sinnoh is pretty awesome, in a creeper way, but it s also really dark. I don t know how many passageways I ran through, but I think I broke a world record. I think that there were 45.5 passageways that I ran through, but hey, who s counting?

The man pulled out a machete and whipped it at me.

He missed horribly. It landed an inch away from his feet.

I turned to raise an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. The sunlight was in my eye; get a clue, please, or rent one, he said.

There is no sunlight, bub, or should I say, bubilina! I replied. He made a strangled noise and then lunged at me, but because I have such awesome ninja skills, I skillfully sidestepped into a wall, hitting my head, and then, being the skilled person that I am, I ran away from him.

As I was running, I ran past one of those dudes who sell the underground stuff. I grabbed a digger drill from one of the men. That s a dollar! he cried.

I ll give you a dollar! I punched him in the face, and he dramatically fell to the ground, unconscious. The machete man didn t see the man on the ground, and he stepped on his face. The unconscious man was now dead.

Well, he wanted a dollar, and I hope he gets it in the afterlife, big time.

I started to run backwards, sticking my tongue out at Mr. Machete. Catch me if you can, which you can t, due to my ninja skills, Mr. Fatto!

Look in a mirror! roared Mr. Machete, but he fell for my mastermind scheme and lunged at me. I jumped up, jumped so high I hit my head on the top roof, and then I vanished.

With my ninja smoke.

Actually, I hadn t really vanished, but he doesn t know that. I appeared inside a wall, using my stolen digger drill. I m so bad.

Inside my new secret base, I opened up my jacket to reveal a thousand Poke dolls. They spilled over the floor like a rainbow I like rainbows and unicorns and I hid under the pile, throwing a doll at random to block the entrance.

He didn t do a very good job, because Mr. Machete walked in.

Thank you for nothing; you re a useless reptile, I whispered to the doll, hoping it didn t hear me, so it wouldn t attack me.

Mr. Machete, who heard me, though I don t know how, replied scornfully, Get your facts right, kid, it s a Magikarp. Duh.

I felt steamed. Yeah? I cried. Your mom s a Magikarp!

He was quiet for a moment before replying, Well, yeah, but that s not important. What is, he said in an evil voice, is that I m going to kill you. Don t be afraid. Think of it as your body being sliced it half. See, it s all pleasant.

Yup, I murmured sarcastically. Then I commanded, Magikarp! Use Splash! Show your true power!

We waited.

We waited some more.

We waited even more.

Finally, Mr. Machete said, Forget this! He kicked the doll. It flew into the air, suddenly growing wings, and smacked into his face, clawing him. After pulling off the deranged doll, Mr. Machete said, Um okay. I m not going to ask.

He then took out all fifteen machetes and said, Say good-bye, Magikarp.

Bye, it replied, as it jumped out of his grip and walked out the secret base.

Unfortunately, Mr. Machete had thrown all fifteen machetes towards the pile of strong, Pok mon dolls. I was scared I was so scared that I

I ate fourteen and gripped one in my hand, tossing it back to Mr. Machete. You dropped this, I said.

He stared at me.

What? I shrugged. I was hungry. I skipped lunch, gosh.

He blinked, shaking his head sadly, and then started to approach me, all dramatically. Random music started to play all dramatically. And I was grinning at Mr. Machete, because I had eaten his machetes, all skillfully.

Then someone with gray hair, wearing a lab coat, walked in.

Professor Rowan! said Mr. Machete. He bowed. I bow at your feet, he said brightly.

Ahem, I said, correction. That s Professor Elm.

One of the Pok mon dolls said, Incorrect. Correction: that s Professor Birch.

You re all wrong! screamed the Professor. I m Professor Oak! You guys are all incorrect! You failed life! You dang woodchucks! Stop chucking my wood!

I chose to ignore his last comment.

Professor Oak raised a hand from his lab coat he was carrying a gun. And it was pointed at himself. Does anyone see anything wrong about this, or am I going crazy? Say your last words, you dang ostrich, he growled. Manny Spamboni will get you all.

That was way off topic, I cut in.

Your face is off topic! he snarled angrily, like a little cute dinosaur. A T-rex to be exact. Nothing wrong with that, off course.

My face is on topic, said Mr. Machete brightly, grinning like he had won the Olympics for dummies like him.

Any last words? repeated Professor Oak.

Yup, nodded Mr. Machete. You are suicidal.

Professor Oak screamed, No comment! He brought his hand around and shot Mr. Machete in the machete. (See what I did there? Smart, huh? I m always thinking!) By thee way, that s not supposed to make sense, so don t ask me about it, or ask him, because he s dead.

Mr. Machete lay dead on the ground, a tiny marker dot on his chest.

I think the gun had a secret marker.

Suddenly, another person walked in while I was staring in mock-horror at Mr. Machete.

Ash! I screamed, jumping into his arms. Hold me!

The raven-haired boy looked at me, and then dropped me against the hard concrete.

Ow! I screamed girlishly. You re so mean! I like it.

He nodded once, raising an eyebrow, and then turned to face the wall. He smacked his head, muttering, I m sleeping, I m sleeping, I m

You re not sleeping, loser, said Professor. At once, Ash was bowing, kissing the old man s shoes. The Professor rolled his eyes and then said, Um, for your information, I had stepped on a giant beetle. Just thought you d want to know.

Ash turned a shade of green and then stood back up. I glared at the Professor.

Look you made him sick! I scolded, jumping up and patting Ash s shoulder. It s gonna be all right, honey. We ll go to the hospital later.

Ash rolled his eyes and shoved me away. I m not gay, you Magikarp! he insulted.

I pretended to cry.

It s not working, sang the Professor. When I stood back up, he handed me a Poke Dex and said, Son, you need to help. Mental help, to be precise. He clapped me on the back hard, shoving me face-first against the wall. Go on, son; I m proud of you.

Not, muttered Ash. I turned around and punched him.

Token of love, I whispered all dramatically, and then flipping my boyishly short hair, which I epically failed, I strutted out of the secret base and into the

Darkness.

A/N from LinChungIsHot: How d you like the random story? When I was typing it, NinjaFrog was laughing so hard, he snorted. And I know, our main character turned out to be a little gay. Either way, please read and review! Tell us your comments! Every single one of them! And no flaming!

A/N from NinjaFrog: This story was too beautiful to be true. I laughed too hard I almost started to cry, which you probably did. Thank you for reading this masterpiece. Please give us some comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pok mon and the Electric Company! 


End file.
